The Path We're Taking
by just forget about it
Summary: Troy Bolton the name was only enough to turn her on,yet his ego was what made her turn him down everytime. Gabriella Montez smart shy sexy was all she was to him. Follow the two lovers as they discover themsleves. [TG]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey its me again with yes another new story, hopefully maybe this time I'll get reviews since all my other stories haven't really gotten any :( I know so many people now are writing about the 'bad boy' Troy and how he gets with 'sweet' Gabriella and it may seem that I'm just one of those people who write whatever other people are writing about. But hopefully I'll try and make my story as unique as possible. First off in this story Troy and Gabriella are fresh out of college but they sort of had a history together in high school but it wasn't a friend or nice one. They have problems that they need to go through together, but with Troy's reputation since High School and Gabriella's doubt about Troy, they'll have major problems. I'll try and explain it as the story progresses. Sorry for the short chapter, its just an introductory and oh god long AN. Please leave reviews telling me anything about this story and how wrong and horrible this story has been. I really want to continue with this story, so reviews are appreciated. thanx **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…even though if I had Troy Bolton he would be paired up with a girl named Sam. lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Hope Can Be The Problem**

"Troy Bolton?"

Was it possible for your past to haunt your every move? Was it possible for the rush of all the emotions that you worked so hard to erase come rushing back with full speed? Was it possible for you to be more in love with the one person you never wanted to see for the rest of your life?

Everyone has to find their first love sometime in life, whether it was when you're seven playing together in the sandbox or when you're sixteen and discovering your opponent has you falling for him so hard.

The cold air was biting at her feet the moment she stepped out. But turning back was not an option. The heat of the house had somehow driven her out, and she found a silent comfort in the cold night air. Her entire body had begun to fight off the cold, turning inward, sending signals, her body shivering. But she stood firmly planted, letting the cold lick her skin greedily, and found herself feeling the pin of a reality so brand new.

Taking in great breaths of the cold air, her lungs protested, and she felt tears slide down her cold cheeks. The past few days had washed over her in such a cascade that she hadn't had time to allow herself to see them for what they were. She hadn't had a single moment to reflect on the actions, the words, the emotions, that had flared up in the past couple of days and the new road where she now stood.

She felt like she might shatter at any moment from the constant friction inside, the tug and pull towards this one other human. She would never find words that explained her and Troy; they could never be described in words.

Kicking a pebble with the front of her shoe, the rage and hurt she was feeling course through her body, affecting all her senses. She wanted nothing more than to just to stop the wave of emotions. To stop the intense rush she felt by just looking at those blue eyes.

Closing her eyes she felt as the cold air lurk up her body, numbing every inch of skin it touched. Reality came crashing down on her, sending her controlled emotions into over drive. Falling to her knees, she finally allowed the tears to fall freely down her cheeks, leaving hints of regret and pain traced down her face.

It was the winter of 2006. The year she finally got her drivers license, the year her team finally won the decathlon, the year she finally turned into a junior. It was also the year her dad gave up on the family. Her father Andres Montez was a full time businessman. He was the man who always wore a suit everywhere he went. Whether it was to the mall or to the park, the dark Hispanic man would show up in nothing but his suit.

His suit represented something much more than his high paying job, or his high status profile. It was his one-way trip out of her life forever. Never has she felt so empty as the times she felt when he was there, visiting her, making her life an impossible nightmare.

Through his good connections, he managed not only to give her the best life anyone would want, but he was the one who sealed his fate along with her own. Troy Bolton would soon enter their worlds.

"Well, well, well…Gabriella Montez, what a surprise," Gabriella's heart skipped a beat as he found her, sitting there on the ground, looking as discouraged as anyone could ever be.

"What do you want, Bolton?" There he was, the man of her dreams. The man who turned her on only by staring at her with those prevailing sapphire eyes. The man who caused her heart so much trauma it kills her, the man she has been secretly falling for since the moment Mr. Montez has introduced them.

"Montez, I could tell you what I want, but that would be no fun," Troy replied carelessly, his eyes appeared to be looking over, taking in her presence. It always drove her crazy when ever he would do that, it was like a secret game that he would only play with her.

"Listen, Troy, I don't have time for your shit. I go to get back before people start worrying," grabbing her bag that she had dropped earlier, she straightened her shirt as she made her way back into the house.

"Ha…people? Last I checked, you came along with Taylor, who left about an hour ago. It looks like you're stuck with me."

"In your dreams Bolton. And for your information I do have friends, and they don't include you." Shaking with outrage she looked around to see if she could spot her car.

He was still staring at her, looking over her features, taking in the effect she had on him. Standing back, he allowed his back to lean against his car, spinning his car keys in his hand. Smiling, he dropped his voice to a soft whisper, only meant for one to hear.

"Gabriella, baby, why don't we just forget about everything, and go get some coffee. It'll be my treat." Rolling her eyes, she couldn't believe her luck in running into him at this point in her life. Wasn't it enough trouble when they were in high school? Should a nerd and a jock ever be seen mingling? And yet here he was pushing his luck with her, wanting something that both of them knew couldn't happen. But still she felt it in her heart as he spoke to her, the pain that had just washed away came back again. Without any warning.

"No, Troy. It's one in the morning in case you have forgotten. I'm pretty sure that no one is going to sell anything at this time." Turning down his offer, he knew she was too smart for him. She knew that it wasn't coffee on his mind, but something more. He knew how well she prepared herself in any case with a guy like him. It was like they were two magnets, trying hard to keep away the attraction that was there the moment they meet.

Fury ran through his body for the second time that night. How could a girl as meaningless as Gabriella make him want her so much. She meant some much to him, it would drive him crazy at night just thinking about it. She wasn't the typical girl you would see him with. She completely the opposite. Tall, blonde, energetic girls would always catch his eye. The type of girls you would use just to let out your frustrations, then leave them without any second thoughts. Girls who would do anything to make you theirs for the sake of their popularity. Yet here he was falling for the girl he would have never known if it wasn't for that faithful day.

Gabriella Montez. The name alone gave him shivers that ran through his body. In the public eye she was nothing but a beauty determined to succeed in nothing but books and brains alone. To him, she was the woman of his dreams, the one he wanted to stay with. Because unlike the other girls he's been with, she was quite, shy, and lonely. She has spent all of high school besides one friend, Taylor Mckessie. He was aware that she had many sides to her, and he was determined to find and explore those sides…. one day.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll just leave you and your pathetic life alone." Spinning on her heel, she soon stopped herself, as she figured out what he was saying to her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt the familiar cold air hit her skin like a thousand knives.

"What…" she couldn't believe he would bring this up, not now after what she has been through. The pain, the suffering, the worry.

"Gabriella Montez. Still as naive as ever. Has it ever according to you to just live life the way _normal_ people do? Or are you still living in the year 2006?"

"You know _Bolton_ you must have some nerve. Coming here, interrupting me, then dragging me out of this party just so you could have some fun. Well, you know what. Say what ever you want about me, my life, even my _dad_. Because I have better things to do than stay here and waste my breath on you."

He made his move as she was about to leave. Grabbing her hand, he managed to turn her around, their bodies colliding into one another. The warmth of his body radiated to her, keeping her mind off the cold air. They were in a position that neither liked but didn't want to move away from, pressed up against his car. Looking done at her, he noticed the way the moon light bounced off her features effortless. Nothing could have enhanced her beauty than the way she looked right now. His eyes moved from her eyes, to her small delicate nose, to her soft lips. Running his hands down her arms, he breathed on her face, sending tiny shivers throughout her face. He moved his head so that his lips gently grazed her ear, sending shocks throughout her body. His warm breath could be felt on her ear, cheek, neck making her more than ever wanting to just let go of the past and kiss him. Loosening his hold on her hand he managed to kiss her ear lobe before whispering softly in her ear.

"Baby, I just… please forgive me. I…" but he couldn't say the rest as she slipped out of his control and out of his view. She had ran back into the house, the very house she couldn't stand to be in, the very house where they first meet.

Running a hand through his unruly dark hair, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Climbing into his car, he drove into the night, thinking of nothing but her.

**Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so normally it would take me at least two weeks for me to update, but I just had to update. Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews, lol what a great birthday present. Anyways I'm not sure if this chapter is clear what so ever, but it'll get clearer as the story progresses. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nothing. Even though I really wished I had Troy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Delusions**

Seeing Troy again always made it so much harder, made Gabriella painfully aware of her abundance of feelings.

But things change since high school. People change, whether its for the better or for the worse. He was so keen to stick to his line of "she's not important". The very line made her stomach knot in a million twists every time she saw him standing in the hall with a random cheerleader. She wanted to be the one to show the school who he really belonged to. Show them that love really does exist, whether it was between two friends or two rivals.

She knew Troy didn't believe the line, she knew it was meant nothing to him, a habit he was stuck in. A habit that grew up with him until this very day. She was growing irritable with it. It was torture to feel this way, to have him push her around, treat her like he hated her, hear those dreaded, stupid words, then have him touch her in a way no one has ever done, show her that he truly does love her.

But when will she know the truth? Was it just some act that he had her fooled into? Was she just some finger puppet that moved and did whatever he wanted her to do expectedly?

Things were getting more and more awkward between them. And it wasn't a good thing, it was just more than Gabriella could handle. Breaking off dates without her knowing. He would stop returning her phone calls, even after he promised he'd call her. His behavior wasn't ideal either. Running around school with different girls, girls that he should be with, girls that Gabriella absolutely disgusted.

She had to do something, something that would have set her different than any girl he has meet. It was painful enough to keep their relationship hidden, but what he did to her was unexplainable.

And this is where her life has ended up seven years later. Seven long, painful years. Troy Bolton, her enemy, her co-worker, her secret lover. And all the feeling that had gone astray all these years where coming back around.

Breathing without Troy had become impossible, so trying to separate herself from him would be the death of her. She has lived years without knowing where he was or who he's with. But it didn't stop the storm inside from raging, the need burning inside to have him confess finally instead of hiding. She was exhausted from hiding. She still needed a way out.

The past days have went by in a haze, only leaving Gabriella with slight memories, memories that needed to go away.

He had kissed her, several times now, she had to keep it private, had to pretend they were nothing more. And he seemed alright with it, so why did it just infuriate her?

She'd see him again, and he'd undoubtedly touch her, force the blush on her cheeks, and smile and call her his nothing. If he wasn't careful she was going to make him eat that very word. Nothing her ass. What they had created together should always be cherished…even if it was gone.

"Girl, you ok?" She jumped at the sound of a voice behind her, and turned to offer a brief smile to her friend.

Shrugging her shoulders, she took a sip again. Taylor fell in to the chair across from her, and followed Gabriella's eyes.

Sighing she ran her hands through her hair, trying as hard as she could to compress her earlier thoughts out of her head.

"I'm fine Tay, I just want to get out of here."

"Oh, yes, I see. The ice cream is just horrible, I see."

Gabriella let herself laugh, truly thankful Taylor didn't push the issue. Faltering past them was a slightly drunken Sharpay.

"Taylor…why..you..here? Oh Gabby…you came here too?"

"Oh my God. This is the last time I listen to Chad. Bringing her here, what was I thinking?" Grabbing both hands away from Sharpay's face, she brought her to her feet, preparing to drag her out of the house and into the cold night.

"Noooo, Taylor…I want to stay. I mean look at all the hot guys." Falling over the chair, Taylor rolled her eyes in pity and disgust.

"Oh yeah how would they like you now?" Gathering her attention to the petite brunette, "Gabriella, please get a wet towel, it will only do her some good."

Snapping out of her reverie, she glanced at Taylor then at Sharpay. Grabbing a towel off of the bench, she stood up.

"He's looking over here you know," Taylor grabbed Gabriella's bag out of the way.

Gabriella lifted her eyes back to Troy and saw his smile spread. The one smile that only she ever received, it was just for her, and she knew it. How could she be angry when he did that. Why was he doing that? She was mad, she wanted to stay mad, she had the right to be mad. He shouldn't have showed up back into her life, making it a mess.

"If it helps, I know he's not over you yet. Just watch out whatever he has up he's sleeves, because he's coming back for you."

Troy was watching her again, and this time she shoved a large spoonful of ice cream in to her mouth to prevent a smile for him. She wanted to stay mad at least while he was over there. They needed to talk, and that's what she was afraid of.

Making her way to the bathroom, she noticed how his smile faltered, his head falling against the wall. She knew his position wouldn't last that long, seeing as he was making his way towards her.

The minute he came over to her, she knew it would be more than difficult to hold on to any anger. She'd melt like ice cream in his hands the minute he touched her, or flashed that damn smile. He wasn't trying to be difficult, he was being careful, so very careful. She hated being careful, she wanted to test the limits, push the pressure past boiling, she wanted to experience as much as she could swallow. But Troy wanted to be careful, and if she wanted Troy she had to be patient. Patience wasn't something she was good with at all. But he blew it, and if waiting forever meant being with Troy, then she dropped any and all hope.

Suddenly he was moving, no word to his group, just moving away and towards her. His smile had faded, he knew something was wrong. She couldn't back down this time, he was steps away.

Gabriella felt her entire body begin to shake as Troy stood less than five feet away, his face a mixture of concern and wonder. The air around them seemed to tense as she noticed the small bathroom they were in.

"Montez," he smiled briefly, and then leaned against the door as he closed it, wanting to keep all matters private.

"Troy," she forced the name out of her mouth although she suddenly felt like she had eaten cotton instead of ice cream.

"You okay?" he wasn't looking at her, but instead seemed highly fascinated with her towel.

"Fine, why the hell do you care?" she could clearly see they were playing this game, the one she hated the most.

The friendly talk, the superficial talk, the fake talk. It put them right back at square one, exactly where she feared they were heading.

"Um, nothing really, you just seemed a bit, I don't know, just wanted to make sure you were alright," his eyes finally lifted to her face, and she could feel the rush in her ears go full speed.

She wanted to stay mad, she wanted to be stronger than this, she had to be stronger than this. She wasn't going to settle for this back and forth, this constant feeling of belonging, then not belonging. It was driving her mad.

"Have you ever talked about me to them?" she nodded to the group of boys near the window he had just left. It was a dangerous question, and she knew it. But she had to know, she had to start something, she refused to be fake. She was going right for the jugular.

"Montez, why such a deep question?" The twinkle in his eye was back and stronger than before. " Of course I do, just as I talk about them to you " he shrugged his shoulders as if her question was as simple and meaningless as asking if that had been a towel in her hand.

"I meant about us, Troy," she leaned forward, making certain he could see the blaze that she was sure had lit in her eyes.

This was how he did it, avoided the talk about them, acting like it was something she should never even question.

"Brie, you know we can't do this. They know enough, you know they do. What's this about anyhow, it can't be about that," his eyes matched her fury, and she felt a surge of pride that she had managed to pull out that part of him.

"Then that's what I was to you? Some fucking toy that you used. You toyed with my emotions, Troy." Throwing the towel on the ground, she had enough of his games, his lies, of him. He was never meant to be this important to her, but somehow he was.

"Don't be crazy. Why would I want to use you in the first place?"

Shoving him against the door, she brought her face closer to his, fury written all over her face. Both bodies where closer to each other.

"Say it to my face. Say it. Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you've never loved me. That I was just some fucking shit you wanted to have fun with," Her breathing was worn out, her hands still held a piece of his collar, pulling him closer as she spoke every word. Her nose was inches away; her lips slightly parted, breathing against his face as he swallowed hard. Her body pressed completely against his own. It wasn't possible for him to do anything in the state they were in. Her skirt rising higher as she came closer to him.

Rubbing his hands in a circular motion against her thigh, he moved even closer to her, reaching her ear.

"We'll talk," he was in her ear now, and she couldn't help but shiver when the goosebumps ran down her arm. Now all she could manage was a nod. It was quite ridiculous the effect he had on her instantly. "Because never in my life have I never loved you"

He just reached out his hand for her. Without hesitation she grabbed his, and found herself pulled in to an enormous hug. It wasn't what she expected at all. Gabriella was holding her tightly, a bit too tight, and she could tell he wouldn't be releasing her in the next few moments. She had full well expected his grabbing to end in a kiss, but not a hug.

She could feel his body trembling slightly, and did her best to hold on tighter, afraid he might let go too soon. When he finally pulled back mere inches, she saw the tears shining in his eyes. Now she was at a complete loss. Why did he look like that? Why did he look like that then.

"Troy, what's..." he silenced her then with the kiss she had been anticipating.

Except this one was different. This one was much different. Gone was the hastened kiss, the off-balance movements. This was gentle, but desperate. A kiss she had never felt from anyone, much less from Troy.

There was something different suddenly, and she felt it, and her entire world turned upside down. In that moment, there was no turning around, in that one act Troy had proclaimed everything she had hungered to hear. What she had longed for, pleaded for, agonized over, he had just answered. She had expected words to bring her the release she sought, to bring her stability, assurance, but instead it had been a kiss.

She leaned forward in to him, trying her best to blur the lines of where their bodies separated, trying to dig in to his skin as much as she could. The feeling that had erupted inside of her was like nothing she had experienced before. This was the one thing she had been reaching for, the unknown pinnacle, and it was delivered by a simple kiss.

"Troy..." she mumbled between their lips, and loved the feeling of his smile on her mouth.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The silly fight earlier, the need to have him proclaim to the world what they had, it didn't matter. Because the only two people that would be in this relationship was him and her, and that was all that mattered.

He had just proven how he felt, not with the words she had thought she needed, but an action he had done countless times. But this time, the feeling she had begged for, it had finally landed itself in his actions, and he had given her the one gift she had asked.

"I want to say it," he pulled back from her slightly, taking her cheeks in his hands, but she had yet to open her eyes.

She didn't want to admit it, but that kiss had left her a bit dizzy, and she felt silly for being so easily effected. She finally let her eyes open to him, and her breath hitched. She had never quite seen that look either. It had been a vague description of what she saw now, but never full blown like this. There was no doubt how he felt at that moment, it was clear on his face. He wasn't holding anything back in that moment, and she was going to take it all while she could. She nodded and waited, wanting more now than ever to hear those words that would just catapult the feelings inside to madness.

"I love you, Gabriella," he said it with such certainty, she wondered why she had never heard it before.

**

* * *

Ahhh confusing much? Ooh are they together or not? Pshh…its not going to be that easy to erase the past, no matter how cute the couple can be. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so in this chapter I want it to be a little different than the others. I wanted the first couple of chapters to introduce Gabriella's feelings and emotions towards Troy. That's why I introduced them at a party, because people can get so vulnerable at parties. So yeah, this chapter will actually start off really bad, but I had to introduce to you guys how life is for Gabriella, the problems that she faces without Troy. I really don't like this chapter but I'm hoping that it will get better as the story progresses. Omg thank you to all the people who reviewed for the story, seriously I got more reviews for these two chapters than any other story I wrote. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything, not even the characters ); **

* * *

**Chapter 3: What You Believe**

"Miss. Montez, you may have a seat." Sending her an irritated look, she soon got out her notebook out, readying herself for another long, unimportant interview.

As she sat down, she looked around the dark, depressing room. Was this how the life of a lawyer is? Big rooms, with no sensibility; long work hours with no family. Was she even going to have enough time for her friends, let alone time for herself. She has seen the shows play out on TV while she grew up. She was quite fond of how they handled the cases, helped the innocent people, how they spoke in terms that she never understood.

But this place said the opposite. The room itself had no bliss in it. There were flowers but they had no effect on the room. The colors of the room danced through her eyes, passing off the hint of sadness. The room was dark even though the curtains were open.

Handing over her resume, Gabriella watched as the interviewer looked carefully and thoroughly at the papers. The lady, she would assume was about in her forties, gave no emotion as she grabbed the resume from her hands. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a bun, her lips looked as though she's never cracked a smile before, she plainly looked bored with her life. Her appearance gave her the impression of being a serious person, someone who worked all day. Her suit was a dark, navy blue with black pinstripes. She had the classic lawyer look.

"Hmm, very impressive Miss. Montez. You know, we've been looking for someone with skills like yours." Gabriella's face lightened as she heard what she had to say. Her education was her personal pride; it was the only thing that kept her going after all these years. "Now tell me, do you have any experience in the field, what so ever?"

Clearing her throat, she brought her left leg over her right knee, trying to control her nerves. Shaking her foot slightly, she smoothed out her skirt.

"Well, I interned along side Mr. Martin for a couple of mouths while I was at school. He taught me the basics. If you need his recommendation I'm sure he'll be able to give you one." Looking up, the lady's eyebrows shot up, giving off the impression of that she seemed shocked, yet impressed.

"Mr. Martin? Isn't that something? How do you know him?"

"Lets just say my dad was a good friend of his when I was younger." Her smile slightly dropped as she mentioned her father. Andres Montez. Shaking her head, she brought her thoughts out of the past and into the present.

"According to your impressive resume, I'm sure you'll be able to get a job really soon here. I'll give you a call within the next two days."

"Thank you." Standing up, she shook the interviewers hand and went to grab her bag on the floor.

The sun was beating down on Gabriella as she exited the law firm building. Pulling out her sunglasses, she placed them carefully on as she continued to stroll down the busy streets of Albuquerque. It was funny how she managed to stay in the one city she hated the most. The place she couldn't wait to leave once she graduated. The city that gave her so much grief it was impossible to live with. The city that reminded her of him in so many ways, it was torture.

Three days. It has been three days since she last laid eyes on him. Three days since she had him touch her in a way that she could only remember since high school. Three days since his lips where pressed against hers, kissing her as she kissed him back. Three days seemed like weeks, months, years. Without him there beside her, time was meaningless, it meant nothing. The kiss only kept her alive when ever they parted. But this time, the kiss wasn't enough. He managed yet again to turn her world upside down, in ways no one has ever done.

_"I want to say it," he pulled back from her slightly, taking her cheeks in his hands, but she had yet to open her eyes._

_She didn't want to admit it, but that kiss had left her a bit dizzy, and she felt silly for being so easily effected. She finally let her eyes open to him, and her breath hitched. She had never quite seen that look either. It had been a vague description of what she saw now, but never full blown like this. _

_There was no doubt how he felt at that moment, it was clear on his face. He wasn't holding anything back in that moment, and she was going to take it all while she could. She nodded and waited, wanting more now than ever to hear those words that would just catapult the feelings inside to madness._

_"I love you, Gabriella," he said it with such certainty, she wondered why she had never heard it before._

Those words. His voice. The look in his eyes. Was she dreaming when she heard him say the words? Was he really serious when he said that? He could be telling her the truth, telling her his deep feelings for her. But then again this wasn't a romance novel and life was never like that. And Troy Bolton was definitely not someone who could pull something like that off, he wouldn't say something as deep like that without strings attach.

Running her finger along her top lip, she remembered the feeling of his lips moving along hers, making her knees weak just thinking about it. His soft, responsive lips where everything she's been thinking about ever since Taylor walked into the bathroom, with a passed out Sharpay.

Smiling, she remember the look Taylor sent Troy before grabbing hold of her. She was her savior in a way. She was always there when she was down, she was the shoulder she could cry on when she needed one. Taylor was the best friend everyone always wanted. The one who would befriend you no matter what you looked like, what clique you were in, or what your clothes looked like. And for that, Taylor was the one who helped her through her problems with Troy. She was there when Gabriella found out the dreaded news. She witnessed the day Troy walked away from her, after hearing the news.

Sighing, she pushed her way through the revolving door of another large building. The cool air soon brushed against her skin the minute she walked in. Smiling, she made her way towards the elevator as she waved at the door man.

"Taylor? Taylor where are you?" Walking into the pleasant looking room, she waited for her best friend to arrive so they can soon go on their lunch break.

Taylor worked as a secretary for this big company. She liked the way she felt important as she mentioned the company. It was something important for her and Gabriella was proud of her.

Walking in, the young girl dropped all the notepads, pens and books she had brought along with her. Throwing the paper and coffee cup on her desk, she sighed heavily as she looked over at her friend.

"You can not believe what that man made me do today." Throwing herself on her chair, she spun herself, trying to unwind the morning as best she could. "He made me do some much shit, its not funny."

Laughing slightly, Gabriella brought her eyes back to Taylor. She was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue pencil skirt, showing off parts of her legs. Pushing aside a strand of her hair out of her eyes, she grabbed Taylor's coffee cup.

"Wow, three coffee cups before lunch, hmm I'm guessing he must have really done something to you." Grabbing back her coffee cup, Taylor threw away the cup along with the other two in the garbage.

"Oh haha Gabi, real funny. Make fun of my bad coffee addiction." Looking over at her friend, she shoved a bunch of papers towards her frined. "Look, look at it carefully. Do you see what he's making me do? He excepts them done by Wednesday. Wednesday. Today is Monday. How the hell am I going to finish all that in two days?"

"Taylor, why don't we go to lunch. I'm sure maybe some food will get your mind off of your horrible boss. And while we're at it, we can talk about how my interview went. Since you completely forgot about it." Sending her friend a smile, she grabbed her phone as she heard it go off. Answering the phone she could faintly hear Taylor in the back questioning about an interview. Laughing, she glanced at the ID, that's when she gasped and dropped her phone.

"Gabriella? Who's that?"

"Oh no..its _him_. Oh my god, why is he calling now?" Glancing down at the phone she nervously picked it off of the phone and handing it over to Taylor.

"Ohh no. I'm not talking to him. He's your problem and don't put me in the middle." Pushing herself away form the phone, she went over to the bookcase, placing all the books back in their original place. "And besides, it was your idea to make out with him during the party. So now, its time for you to deal with the consequences."

"Some friend you are, Tay. And its not like I wanted to make out with him. We were just…caught up in the moment."

"Mhmmmm…is that what you call it?" Throwing the papers in the garbage, she went over to the phone, handing it over to Gabriella. "Can you please make your phone shut up, its giving me a head ache."

Groaning, she opened her phone and peered down at his picture. Hitting the talk button, she soon found her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Montez." Her stomach flipped as she heard her name come out of his mouth.

"Umm…do you need something, _Bolton_? Because I'm busy right n-" She never finished the sentence as she was interrupted by his voice, again.

"Please don't tell me that. I know you have nothing to do." He softly chuckled as he heard her in take of air. "Anyways I was wondering if maybe we could do something. You know together."

"No, Troy, that's out of the question. We don't associate with each other unless its an emergency, remember?"

"Ahh, good old high school. Yeah I remember, but I also remember a certain party we both happened to go to, where we hooked up. Don't you remember, Brie? As I remember, you couldn't resist me."

"Troy, don't call me unless you are dying and in need of someone. I do have stuff to do and you don't need to know what it is. So goodbye." Hanging up she threw the phone angrily into her bag she mumbled words. "Fucking asshole."

"Gabriella, what happened?" Taylor made her way toward her friend. Gabriella had her hands placed firmly on her eyes, trying to contemplate on the situation.

"He's a jerk, that's what he is. He wants us to fucking do something since apparently he's so irresistible." She screamed out all the anger and pain and regret as she released her hands to the air. He was just too much for her.

"Don't worry Gabriella. He's just an asshole with a hot body." Gabriella sent Taylor a weird look. So Taylor did think Troy was hot. Amazing, what kind of powers did this guy have over women?

"Oh look at the time, we have to go meet Sharpay at the restaurant in ten minutes. Lets get going." Not wanting to talk about Troy, she ran out of the door with Taylor right behind her.

**I really don't like this chapter all that much. I just wanted to introduce a different Gabriella or at least that's what I was trying to aim for. I think it's a bad habit that I always bring Troy into the story towards the end, but that's just the way for the beginning. Please review and maybe I'll post the next chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I really didn't know what to do with this chapter, it was umm weird. I had everything planned out until I typed it out and it came out weird and nothing like what I thought it would turn out to be like. This chapter will have both Troy's and Gabriella's thoughts, so there's something new in this chapter. Lol I really, really, really need help so any suggestions would be great and reviews would be even better. I'll try and update really soon since I'm finished working. Thanks to all the 6 people who reviewed. Much love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except the plot…I think.**

**

* * *

**

First days where never her thing. Whether it was the first day of school, or the first day on the job, she still felt the same nerves. The same nerves that she would get as she entered the new school, accompanied closely by her mother, the same nerves that surface as she got ready for any interview, whether if it was for college or a part time job. She hated the way her mind would circle around the what-ifs, the doubt she would always get about meeting new people, where she will sit during lunch hour or what the new hangout place was. It was just nerve racking, and way too complicated.

"Gabriella? You still there?" A hand was frantically waving in front of her face as she jumped back into reality.

"Oh sorry…um I hardly had any sleep last night." Both brunettes proceeded down the hall, entering a room, which Gabriella recently had the interview in. Knocking gently on the door, the older brunette opened it, and invited Gabriella in.

"Mrs. Brown, Gabriella Montez is here." Gabriella walked in, sitting in the chair right across the over sized desk. As the other woman left the room, her new boss glanced at Gabriella for a moment before introducing her to the new surroundings. Pulling off her glasses, she began the usual procedure.

"Ok, so this is the new building place you'll be working in. Your office will be located down the hall with my other secretary. If you need anything, be sure to ask him." Gathering her notes, she made her way towards the door, waiting to show Gabriella to her new office.

The door was locked as they reached their destination. Pulling out the key, she unlocked the door and threw the notebooks she collected earlier on the empty desk.

"This will be your new desk. And for your first job, be sure to photo copy these. I need a total of 4 sets of each. Lunch will be around 1, so be sure to finish the copies." Pointing at the notebooks and folders one last time, she swiftly walked out of the room.

Sighing, Gabriella walked towards her desk. Sitting down, Gabriella looked through the notebooks of paper work she needed to copy before lunch.

"Gabriella?" Oh no, it was that voice. The voice that was so distracting she was sure it wasn't healthy to hear that voice any time soon. Turning back, she found herself looking straight into the same blue eyes that matched the voice.

He stood there, leaning against the door, wondering to himself what she was doing, sitting in his office. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, especially alone in a closed office space. But it was a surprise. Was she waiting for him? Did she actually want to meet him?

"Troy? What are you doing here?" He looked at her in confusion. Shouldn't he be asking her that question. Here she was, sitting in the empty desk in his office. This was his workspace.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?"

"I work here Troy. Well, actually it's my first day here, but yeah. Do you need anything?" A smile soon appeared across Troy's face as he processed the information she had just said. She had to work here. The same place where he spends around six hours of his day here, and it's all with Gabriella.

"Well, well, well. Gabriella seems like we're going to have some fun." He smiled as he placed his jacket around the chair. Throwing his folder on the desk, Gabriella realized that he was her new co-worker.

"No…you work here? Well, this should be interesting." Cursing under her breath as she gave him a smile, she wanted to do nothing more than to run out the door and disappear, away from him, away from this place that will soon be another memory with him.

"It could be fun if you want it to be." Raising his eyebrows expectantly, he looked at the shocked face of his co-worker. It wasn't like her to just sit there, sit there for more than five minutes with him in the same room as her. She ran her hand through her curls, as if trying to regain her composure under his gaze. She decided to not answer back. Turning back to the random stack of folders, she grabbed them and left the room.

* * *

The sun was beating down on the buildings of Albuquerque. It was yet another hot, dry day. And it was yet another day that both participants were hauled into the same, small room for the third day this week. What made It worse, was that neither wanted to communicate with the other.

Troy was sitting at his desk, just looking over the papers he had to finish before noon. The problem was, he might be physically at work, but his mind was soaring all over the place. He looked to his right when he saw her get up to throw away her coffee cup. And that's when his mind decided to wander.

He's changed, she's changed. Their differences were too strong for them to hold onto their relationship. He was the type of guy that got what ever he wanted when he wanted it. It was really confusing to him at first. All the power he'd receive. All the girls that wanted him. It was instant power and all he'd ever have to do was play basketball. All the attention would normally get too old and the same things would happen repeatedly. But not for Troy Bolton. No, Troy knew the kind of power he had and he knew how to secure it to his benefit.

Unfortunately, Gabriella was the new girl. She was the girl no one knew. The girl no one wanted to get to know. She was the school's math genius, the name she got labeled the moment she stepped foot into the school. Troy wanted change, and change is what he got. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Troy shifted his gaze back onto the toy basketball that was now beneath his hands. He could remember the feeling he'd get as he ran down the court, the wind blowing pressing against his body, the sweat that dripped down his face from all the anticipation. All the things that made basketball, basketball. He could faintly hear as the crowd went wildly as the last seconds of the game came to a stop, he could still hear the announcer yell out his name as he made the last shot of the game. He could still remember those brown eyes dawn upon his. He could still remember the way her gaze shifted tot eh older man sitting besides her, her hair high in a ponytail as the curls went past her shoulders. He remembered how shocked he was when he realized who she was, nothing but a book smart student.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts before returning to the present. He hated when his mind decides to jump back to the past and relive every feeling, every emotion, every memory stronger than ever. He hated when he thought of her, and the way life was before her.

Troy was intently staring at the young brunette sitting nervously on the other side of the room. He really did miss her; he couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted to go back to how their friendship previously stood. She was something special and dear to him, the thought of not having her with him in the future not only scared him, that was the reason why he regretted ever treating her the way he did.

He let out a soft chuckle. Even after all these years, she was still the same girl he feel in love with. He watched in uttered fascination, as she would start playing with her soft, long brown hair, occasionally looking away as their eyes would meet. She would quickly look down as soon as she caught his eyes, something she would always do when they where a secret item. She would occasionally look away from the window that was situated right across from her. He knew he messed up by leaving her at a time when she needed him the most. He tried. He really did try to keep their relationship together. But deep down, he understood her reason for not wanting to keep their relationship private. He understood the need for them to show the world who they belong to. He understood completely. But things don't always last.

"You know, you can't avoid me. We work together. The least you could do is talk to me." He said as he pushed himself off his chair. Enough is enough.

"No, I don't have to talk to you. It's not part of my job." She said as she turned around, seeing him make his way towards her direction. "What do you want to talk about? What do you really want to know?" She said rather hastily. She liked their new method. It required her not to hear, think, or talk about him.

He was standing directly in front of her, towering over her. He could faintly smell the lavender fragrance that she put on this morning. It was her scent, the scent that she used to wear whenever they would secretly meet each other.

He gently placed his hand on her soft, delicate hand, reassuring her that he was there. The jolt of electricity scared them both as it coursed through their bodies. It was clear that their attraction to each other was back, stronger than ever.

"Don't hate me," he whispered slowly as he turned her hand around.

He reached down and placed a hand under her chin, tilting it upwards, eyes clashing together. His sapphire and her cinnamon brown, staring deep into each other, holding truth, pain, longing, happiness, and something else hidden deep with in each other. He slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushing her cheeks with his thumb. She managed to pull a genuine smile as her eyes fluttered closed. He could feel her warm, soothing breathe against his neck, sending a shock down his spine. _This is it_ was the only thing running through his mind. She could feel his warm breathe against her cheek as they inched closer and closer to each other. Their noses barely touching, Gabriella quickly gasped at the sudden closeness of their position. She bit her bottom as she waited for the magic to reveal itself yet once again.

It wasn't until another voice that broke them apart.

"Gabriella? What's going on?" The male voice sent Gabriella into panic as she pushed Troy away from her. Gabriella swallowed hard as she meet the eyes of the intruder. She had forgot about Brandon.

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Gasp- Guess who's back? Lol…okay so usually, I would forget about this story, sit around read other really good fanfics, then come up with another story idea, write it down in my journal thingy, then try and post it on get bored with the story, and then the cycle repeats. But something unbelievable happened, I sat down and actually thought this story through and volia, here I am again, with another crappy chapter that will probably confuse the hell out of half the people who read it, get hardly any reviews because of it's shittiness. Anyways, a lot of the reviews I've gotten had a lot of confusion marked around it, and looking back, I can see why. Alls I can say is that I am a very confusing person whose life ambition is to meet Zac Efron. So, what I'll try to do inorder to avoid any more confusion, I think I'm going to write a detailed summary at the end of the chapter. Hopefully that will help, and if not pm me and I'll explain it better. Seriously, I have no life, so writing is what I do, along with photoshop. So please help me improve this story.**

**zanessatroyella4evr620-** ahhh I'm so sorry for all my confusion, I'm a very confusing person…especially when it comes down to writing. First, Brandon is um…well you'll see? Hehe. But least to say, he will interfere in the Troyella romance for only a certain time. Second, yes Troy and Gabriella want each other, they need each other, but they both show it in different ways. Troy is out going and carefree while Gabriella is more reserved. As the story progresses, hopefully everything will get cleared up and fixed. Thanks for your review and I hope I cleared it up. If you have other questions, please pm me.

**mysupermanwillcome- **lol…I'm sorry that its really confusing, I'll try and fix that…if I can. First off, I don't think they went back to high school. The first two chapters just signify parties that they went to before leading up to the present. You can say I'm a party oriented person, and I wanted this story to reflect how things can happen at parties. Chapter One was when they ran across each other for the first time since they last saw each other. Chapter Two was merely a party they went to after the first party, both were confused about their feelings, Gabriella mad at Troy while Troy just wanted to…see Gabriella again. And to make things even more difficult…Troy confessed something he didn't understand, loving Gabriella. Chapter Two is simply a haze, and it's just a stand in chapter. Hopefully I'll make that chapter play a bigger role in later, later chapters. Thanks for your review and I hope I cleared it up. If you have other questions, please pm me.

Whoa….really big Author's Note sorry for all the confusion…anyways on with the story .

**DISCLAIMER: **Sadly, I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Leave, Just Go**

She caught Troy out of the corner of her eye, watching in half amusement as she made her way to the end of the line, avoiding his eye contact at all costs as she and ducked in as quickly as possible. She didn't care how it looked, or how pathetic she was acting. She didn't need this, none of this All she wanted was some quiet place to stop the madness in her head for a moment.

The sound of the engine brought relief and calmness within her, giving her a silent guarantee that she could relieve half the pressure for the next hour and a half. The office firm slowly disappeared from her vision as Taylor drove along the busy streets of Albuquerque.

Moving her view away from the window, she gave Taylor a genuine smile. A phone call. That's all she needs when she was in doubt, or when two events collide. The events that were never meant to happen. The two pieces of Gabriella's life that were never meant to collide.

Keeping her eyes closed she feigned rest on the way to lunch, anything to keep any questions away, anything to give herself time to think. Making huge decisions wasn't where she wanted to be, she wanted things to be simple, to just be as they are.

But instead she had been handed this enormous puzzle, and she somehow had to put it together with her eyes closed, and alone. Troy seemed to have mastered his puzzle, and it must have spelled out something she didn't understand because he seemed to be most comfortable there. She on the other hand was certain her puzzle spelled out something entirely different.

The car drove slowly by, scenery filling her eyes when she finally opened them to the window. In that moment, she actually tried to capture the time when she was a small child, when the wonderment of the world was so large, that anything was possible. She could try and pull back those emotions she felt when she felt the grass under her feet, when the sun had begun to fall and the sky was a pale blue. When nightfall crept up, but she had precious few moments outdoors to wish on one last memory. In those times, life wasn't as difficult, it was simple. Funny how all she could think of today was how things use to be simple. The car pulled in, and Gabriella sat momentarily, chided herself for not completely clearing her mind. But it didn't matter now.

"Gabriella, we're here! Oh my God, I have the perfect cure for you." Looking out into the small café, Gabriella couldn't help but find the place cute and inviting. The tables seated around the front gave the place a little more French taste than most cafes around here. "Gabbi, come on."

"Wait…I need to go see…um someone."

"Fine, but don't spend all your time there. You still have a lot of explaining to do."

In the distance she spotted him sitting alone at a small round table. Apparently he either intended to have time to himself, or he was keeping every one away. He glanced at her, and his intentions were clear when he motioned her over. She took her deepest breath, and slowly made her way across the tiled floor.

"Hi," it seemed to be the only way to start any conversation with him today that wasn't angry.

"Hi," and so it seemed to be the same for him.

She fell in to the chair across from him, and took longer than necessary to take her straw from its wrapper. She was avoiding his eyes, and she was certain he knew it. Damn it, she hadn't meant to look so nervous in front of him, look so unsure, look so young.

"I don't really want to have this conversation in here, Gabriella, but we have to have it somewhere, and soon. So, we might as well get it all out. Let's just and keep our voices down. I don't want anyone else interrupting us," he was starring at her, and she took her time looking up to meet his stare. She only nodded.

"I admit, there is something not right going on. Because clearly we are both miserable half the time," her heart slammed in to her throat, and she felt like someone had taken every last amount of air from her lungs.

Did he want this to stop, was he miserable because he was with her, or because he couldn't be with her. Once again she only nodded.

"I honestly don't know how to fix it though. You know as well as I do, that we can't just do this. Gabriella, we can't keep our problems quiet, we can't just go off and have affairs with other people. Gabriella, we're both in this relationship. It's not just supposed to be one of us who is committed to it. I love you Gabbi, " he paused because she knew she had just given her usual rolling eyes.

"Brandon, please, just stop. This relationship, _us_, it means a hell more than what you're giving me credit for. You know what happened, it wasn't my fault. Brandon, you're important," blinking back the tears, she didn't want him to go, "I need you." She barely whispered.

A small smile erupted from his face as he made a move to try and grab her hand.

They sat in silence till their stomachs were full enough, then one at a time left the table. Gabriella made her way to throw their lunch away, keeping herself from watching Brandon leave. She had to wait one full minute before chasing him down. She held in the giggle that threatened to erupt, and in that moment, she felt like they had recaptured that thrill, the innocence, the simplicity of it all.

* * *

Arms around each other as their lips locked under the light of the afternoon sun. They stood there for what seemed like hours to a certain blue-eyed boy standing in the distance. The way he held her made him want to turn away, run far away. His hands were running up the length of her arms, as her arm wound around his neck, drawing him closer. _If that was possible._ Her soft delicate hands traced patterns over the area of skin exposed around his neck. 

His fists soon turned into fists as he could see her so called boyfriend try and deepen the kiss, something that not only angered Troy, it also sickened him. Turning away, he allowed the couple continue their activities as he looked out into the sky.

"I'll see you tonight, Gabbi." He smiled as he leaned over to place a kiss on her pouting lips. "Oh and don't forget to wear something nice, it's our anniversary."

_Anniversary? _Hearing the voices return to their proper owners, Troy turned around to come face to face with Gabriella's backside, as she hugged Brandon.

"I'll see you later" A soft kiss was placed delicately on her cheek as he ran back to his car.

Turning around, she let her smile drop as she looked for her keys. Troy took in her presence, the way her eyes scanned her bag, looking for her keys. Or the way her face seemed out of place, like her mind and body were in two different places at once.

"I see you need help finding _these_." The look in her eyes where those of shock and anger mixed. No matter how much she tries, no matter how perfectly she managed to put her life back together again, no matter how much she prays he still manages to run into her life.

"Troy, what are you doing here? Don't you get enough of stalking me at work?" Looking back up she saw her keys in his hand. "And Troy, what are you doing with my keys?"

"_These_? Oh, see you somehow dropped them as your…boyfriend? Is that what you called him? Sad, little person." He said, smirking as he saw her shocked face.

"Troy what the fuck do you want? Ok you already messed my life up and now its not enough. You show up in my life again, you kiss me, tell me shit, then try and make out with me purposely as you see Brandon on his way. And even that's not enough for you. Now you stalk me and lock me out of my house. Seriously, Troy just quit whatever fucked up game your playing, its not worth my time."

"Ah, Gabbi, Gabbi, Gabbi. Just stop while you're ahead in the game. Why don't we just sit out here and just talk. Maybe we could-"

"No Troy. I already told you, I'm done with you. Just please go."

As a last attempt he grabbed both of her hands as he drew her closer to him, ending their conversation.

Rubbing his thumbs slowly across her knuckles as she lost herself in the sea of his blue eyes. "Brie, I'm not asking much. We haven't talked since I came back. Alls you've done was push me out. I want to get to know you, talk to you, just be with you. Just let me, just as a friend"

"No, Troy. I already told you. I have a boyfriend, now bye." He wouldn't let her pass him without one chance, a chance that he believed he needed.

"Gabriella, I'm not asking for much. We could go get coffee someday after work, just the two of us, as friends. Just please think about it." He whispered gently as he gave her back her keys and walked out of her view.

* * *

**As always, I would love your reviews. Thanks for last chapter, its what made me continue this story. I have a random of 21 pages already written and I'm really hoping to continue this story. I might start another one along side this one but I'm not sure.**


End file.
